Road To War
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: After the death game was mysteriously deleted, the players have gone back to their lives. But Endou wants them back to gaming and when a new enemy has appeared, can they continue this journey on the road of war? [OC Submission Open] [Sequel to Will of A Fighter]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: There is no possible way I own Inazuma Eleven. Luca belongs to StarLikeShadow.**

**Karito: Hey all! This story is technically Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan inspired xD Oh and I'm accepting OCs. But read this not so related prologue first! Oh and by the way, this is the sequel for Will Of A Fighter. You don't have to read it. But I'd advise you to.**

**Prologue **

It was a regular day, six months after the death game issue. Due to missing six months of school, Raimon decided to bring all the players under their care until they manage to get over their fear and catch up with their studies.

Endou and Gouenji were sitting in Endou's office, drinking coffee. Suddenly Endou spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence between the two friends. "I think it's time they all picked up a game console again."

"What?!" Gouenji spit out his coffee. "But Endou they-"

"This will be good for them Gouenji." Endou said. "Besides, they are in a gaming school."

"B-B-But!" Gouenji was trying to convince Endou out of this but Endou had begun to ignore his friend's protests.

Out of nowhere a blond kid popped up next to Gouenji. "Say misters, what are you talking about?" The kid asked his emerald green eyes shining with curiosity.

"GAH!" Gouenji was startled and he spit out more coffee, this time on the poor kid. When he realized what he did he quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry! You okay kid? Eh Luca?"

The kid turned out to be none other than Yamikage Luca, one of the victims of the death game incident. "Yuuuuuuck. You spit coffee all over me!"

Gouenji was just about so apologize again when someone else burst into the room. "Luca!"

In walked a guy with jet black hair. He wore something somewhat similar to a butler uniform minus the tie. His somewhat scary aura frightened Luca who hid behind Endou. "Noooooo! Hato-niisan is scary!"

The said guy, Hato, face palmed himself. "C'mon Luca, Rei's gonna kill me if she found out I let you get away."

"Let her then." Luca stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you—!" Hato grabbed Luca and hoisted him over his shoulder. "That's it you're so busted!"

"Waaaa! Put me down!" Luca screamed as Hato walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Gouenji rested his coffee mug on the table. Sighing, he decided to give in to what Endou had suggested earlier. "Okay Endou. What's your plan? The sooner we get them back to gaming, the sooner the chaos will end."

Endou grinned. "We do this…"

* * *

**-OC Form-**

Name: (last, first)

Age:

Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, etc)

Casual clothes: (clothes that your character wears outside of school)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies: (other than gaming)

**-Game Info-**

Name: (what name you use in the game. For example Kagami Hato uses Fang as his game name.)

Organization: Choose 1-FBI or Mafia?

Appearance: (how you look in the game. It can be completely different from your real look.)

Trademark: (like some kind of tattoo or accessory or even a hairstyle)

Strengths: (have something to do with FBI or mafia issues depending on what you pick)

Flaws: (have something to do with FBI or mafia issues depending on what you pick)

**-For FBI Only-**

**Divisions **(Please choose carefully. You can't change it) (If the division name is in bold meaning its full)

-Scientific Research Division (Handles stuff like, antidote/poison making, autopsy, and the research of any scientific elements)

-Crime and Investigation Division (The field agents. These people go to crime scenes and do the investigation. Requires great deduction and physical ability)

-Information and Statistics Division (Handles any other information that isn't related to science and keeps track of the stats.)

Weapons: (normally uses long-range weapons. If it's a gun please state the type.)

**-For Mafia Only-**

**Family **(Please choose according to your strengths) (The names in bold means their full)

-Hakai family (They specialize in creating explosives. Eg; bombs, mines, dynamites. Requires high resistance to fire)

**-Tsuyoi family** (They specialize in close-quarters combat. Requires combat skill)

-**Seido family** (They specialize in using guns. Requires precision and accuracy)

Weapon: (choose according to your family's specialty)

**That's it! I'll probably be accepting to about 10 OCs other than the people who submitted for Will Of A Figther. **

**Ciaossu! **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Road To War**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story with exception of Hato and Rei.**

**Chapter : 1**

_One week later…_

"Everyone! Gather around!" Endou shouted, trying to attract everyone's attention. "I have something important to say!"

As soon as everyone had quieted down, Endou resumed his speech. "As you all know, it has already been six months since that incident." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Your academic results are certainly increasing despite being left behind. Your physical condition is also improving. However, I don't know of your mental state. So, Gouenji and I decided on a little test."

The students in the room exchanged a glance with each other. Whatever did he mean?

Endou grinned when he saw their confused faces. "Well, I'll let Gouenji explain the rest."

"Thank you, Endou." Gouenji said. "I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll get straight to the point. You'll be tested in a skill you haven't touched during the past six months; virtual reality gaming."

A series of gasps and cries could be heard around the room.

"Now, now, don't worry. It's perfectly safe." Gouenji raised his voice, reassuring the group. "I manufactured it myself. There should be no defects in the system."

"We figured that your skills are probably a bit rusty, so we invited a couple of Raimon's top gamers to join us." Endou announced. "Some of them are here today."

With that being said, three people –two girls and one boy— walked into the room. The first girl was slightly tan with waist length black hair and light green eyes. The second girl has long black hair that is tied halfway at the back and pale skin. Her front bangs are straight and her hair at the front is short up to her shoulder which she keeps it free. Her eyes were blue. But they had no light in them. The boy was the last to enter.

He has a dark blue, spiky hair as well as dark emerald eyes. He is slightly tanned and around 5'8 in height.

"Only the three of you?" Endou asked.

"The rest were all busy." The boy answered. He looked rather disinterested in what was happening. "They said they'll come when as soon as they finish some assignment."

Endou nodded. He then turned to the people in the room and introduced them to the three people standing next to him. First, he introduced the boy. His name was Fujioka Ryo. Then he moved on to the girl with green eyes, which was Daichi Mii. Lastly he introduced the other girl who was known as Minazuki Hyouka.

"Now that you know them, we should get started!" Endou exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Excuse me for interrupting…" Someone said as the door was slammed open. It revealed a very agitated young male who was dripping wet from head to toe.

Endou's eyes popped open wide. "Hato! What in the world happened to you?"

"A minor mistake on my part. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to skip this meeting." The dark eyed teen sent a sharp glare toward a blond boy sitting in the second row, snickering. Endou immediately understood and sighed. "Go clean up Hato."

The teen turned away on his heels and stalked out of the room on high alert. He definitely did not want to fall into any traps a certain duo had set up for him.

Luca, who was sitting in the second row, couldn't stop laughing like the kid he is. He turned around to meet the eyes of a grinning Kariya who was sitting behind him and high-five him. "Success!" They both cheered.

Endou cleared his throat attempting to regain everyone's attention. "May I continue?"

"Hehe… Yes, Endou-sensei." Kariya grinned sheepishly as everyone turned to once again pay attention to Endou.

"As I was saying," Endou continued. "This game is specially made by the Resistance so should there be a problem, Gouenji and his crew will fix it."

"What is the game called, Endou-sensei?" Manami asked flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"This game is called, Road to War." Gouenji said before Endou could say anything.

"Wait a sec, does it mean we have to like, fight in war?" Aoi asked. She was indeed alarmed.

"Not really. To be honest this game is more of a modern war between the FBI and Mafia." Endou explained.

"EHHHH? Mafia?" A loud outcry was heard. It appeared to have come from Tenma. Every head in the room swerved in his direction.

"Yes, Tenma?" Endou asked. "Is there something you'd like to add?"

"N-Nothing Endou-sensei…" Tenma mumbled as he slowly slid lower and lower into his seat.

Rei shook her head and turned to the brunette sitting beside her in her white shirt, blue jacket and jeans. "What do you think of their plan, Miharu?"

Miharu looked a bit doubtful at first. "It's supposed to help us overcome our fear of the game, right? I'm afraid he might not be able to get us all in as easily as he wants to." She said. "I mean, Kamasu is already traumatized by the incident. I doubt she'd want to set foot in a virtual world again."

Rei nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the door opened again and a girl with blonde colored hair that is tied up in French Braid Pigtails and almost touches the ground walked in. She had one lock of curly hair popping above her head like an antenna. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late!" Her cheerful voice said. "I was submitting the photos I took to the school newspaper department."

"It's okay." Endou said with a grin. "Introduce yourself to the others."

"Hey everyone! My name is Sato Razel! But please call me Razel." She said with a bright smile that could light up the whole room. "I may be young but I hope to be a great assistance to all of you!"

"Thanks Razel." Endou said. "Now can the four of you take a seat and I'll begin the explanation of the game."

The four of them filed over to the back row and grabbed the empty seats there. Endou continued. "Basically, this game tests your intelligence. It's very strategic game. But of course, there are some fights. There's not much to explain here as most of the instructions we have included in the game system. Do any of you have any inquiries?"

When he saw that there weren't any questions, he said, "Now, I'll pass this on to Gouenji to tell you about the hardware you need."

The platinum haired man walked over next to Endou. "To access this game, you need a special hardware specially produced by our organization." He held up a small gray earpiece up so that everyone could see. "This earpiece contains all the data needed to play the game. Every one of you will be given one of this and one microchip which will store your character details in case the earpiece is broken. You are required to keep this with you at all times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Gouenji smiled, satisfied. He was glad they understood. "And remember, you don't have to worry about any happenings like the previous incident. We, the Resistance, promise to you that no incidents out of our control will happen again."

Little did Gouenji know, somewhere out there, another hidden party was currently plotting a very sinister plan against them.

**Somewhere around Tokyo**

"Madam… We've already begun the operation."

"My, my, that was quick! Anyway Chianti, how many times have I told you! Call me Vermouth!"

"Whatever you say, Vermouth…"

**Prime Ministers Office, Tokyo**

_Ring… Riiiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" A frustrated yell came from a certain pink head. "Hello? You have reached the Zaizen household. Touko speaking."

"_Touko! It's been a while hasn't it?" _

"Natsumi?" Touko asked. Her mood brightened up immediately. She wasn't that close to Natsumi but it was always nice to hear from an old friend. "So it is you! It's been a while, what's up?"

"_I need a little help. Could you help me look up something?"_

"Sure!"

"_Okay I need you to…"_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : Complete_**

_**OC Submission Status: Open**_

**Note: I'm sure you guys must have noticed that I changed the category. I did that because I wanted to use the villains from Detective Conan instead of using OCs for that. Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters might appear in the future.**

**BlueOcean1120: My apologies, the Tsuyoi Family is full. If you'd still like me to include your OC in the story please choose another family or join the FBI.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Road To War**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story with exception of Hato and Rei.**

**Chapter : 2**

"Is everyone ready?" Endou asked. "Got your gear?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused. Most of the players that had participated in the tragic game in the last term were present; Rei, Manami, Luca, Tsurugi, Aoi, Midori, Tenma, Kariya, Miharu, Kamasu, Setsuna and even Yuuma and Hato. Along with their guides – Ryo, Mii, Razel and Hyouka – they were all set.

"Good." Endou grinned He turned to Gouenji who nodded and walked toward the wall on the far side of the room. When the platinum haired advisor got there, he hit a switch that none of them had noticed on the wall. At first, nothing happened. But soon enough they heard the almost silent whirr of machinery beneath the wall. Within seconds, what used to be a brick wall had dematerialized, leaving only an opening.

But that was only the start of the surprises that were yet to come.

"Just follow Gouenji." Endou said when he noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. They all seemed a bit puzzled, but obliged without a comment. As soon as all of them were securely in the space behind the wall, it slid back into its original position. Luca clung to Rei's arm afraid something might happen.

Hyouka spoke up. "Gouenji-san? What's with the whole wall thing?"

Gouenji only let out a little chuckle. He pushed a lever that was positioned at one corner of the small closed space. Soon, they found themselves cruising downward at an immense speed.

"What's up with this thing?!" Midori yelled, trying to keep her balance on the rapidly descending platform. Her effort was in vain though as she ended up tripping and bumping into Tenma who started the entire chain reaction and by the time the platform came to a halt, the only ones standing were Gouenji, Tsurugi, Yuuma and Hato.

"Ouchie…" Razel groaned. She wasn't the only one though. But all their complaints ceased when the caught sight of what was in front of them.

"Kamisama of all technology…" Rei gasped. "Am I seeing what I'm really seeing?"

"Welcome to VIREA." A mechanical voice said. "How may we assist you today?"

The room before them was filled from each end with the latest PCs and consoles. As the room slowly lit up, more and more electronic devices came to light.

"Wow…"

"Hey! I see the rest of you are finally here!" Someone exclaimed, cutting off all their thoughts on the… lab.

"Yamazaki Amaku, right?" Mii asked the girl who had greeted them.

"Yup!" They saw that the girl had black hair until her waist, blue-green eyes, fair skin and she was in a Death to Barbie T-shirt, simple jeans, black jacket with a hood and a pair of white Converses. "Welcome to the state of art gamer heaven, VIREA. Cool name don't you think?"

"Actually VIREA is just an acronym of Virtual Reality." Someone spoke up from the far corner of the room. As the person stepped into light they got a full view of her person. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with two white-colored locks of her hair dangling on her shoulders. Her light blue eyes seemed rather cold but nobody took any notice. The lady continued to speak. "Nothing special really."

Amaku pouted somewhat. "Well I think it's cool even if you don't, Yusaburu-san."

Gouenji cleared his throat to get their attention. Which he did, being Gouenji and all... "Then shall we begin?" Without waiting for anyone's response he turned toward an opening snuck very conveniently between one high-tech machine and a counter where the coffee machine was. The opening wasn't very large. In fact, it looked like only one person could go in at a time. And a really short person at that. Maybe, Shinsuke short?

"Hey Gouenji-san, are we going to squeeze through that?" Midori asked. She didn't like tight spaces that much.

"With all the technology here, what do you think, Seto?" Gouenji asked her with a smug smile.

"Do you have some hidden gears and switches that can move the machines around so the entrance can be bigger or something?" Kariya asked. His face seemed disinterested but her perked up when Gouenji stifled a laugh. Since the teal head was standing right behind Gouenji, he caught that slight giggle even if the rest of the group didn't. Taking that as some sort of sign that he was right Kariya decided to press on that matter. "Are there?"

Yusaburu let out an exasperated sigh. "Gouenji, just show them already." She was actually surprised that he would be so cheeky.

"Fine. Okay all of you, beyond this entrance are your gaming facilities. I won't be going in with you. However, I will teach you how to use the facility via speaker. If there is any emergency report it to Yusa. Got it? Now get in there!"

With just one flick of a switch –God knows where those switches come from— what used to be the tiny entrance, transformed into a magnificent metallic colored door big enough for the tallest of the group to pass through.

"Hah!" Kariya exclaimed. He pumped his fist in triumph. "So I was right!"

"Move." Yusaburu ordered and deliberately pushed Kariya into the room after the others before letting herself and Amaku in. She gave an 'ok' sign to Gouenji and shut the door.

To say they were surprised when they got in is a definite understatement. They were downright shocked. _This _was the room they were going to spend a lot of time in for the next few months. _This_ was the room they were going to play in.

The white walls of the room gave of some homely glow. There were several egg shaped pods in the room, beeping ever so often to indicate that it is functional.

The sound of someone's voice crackled softly through the speakers. It was hard to hear at first but it gradually rose to a volume that was audible.

"Test… Testing. Can you hear me? Good." The room's inhabitants glanced at each other. Every one of them was quivering with anticipation. It's finally time.

"First step, get into a pod. Your headgear is still not prepared to work on it's own without any back up system and that's what the pod is for. After you secure the connection between the pod and your headgear, you may begin the Full Dive. Good luck players."

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Complete**_

**_OC Submission Status: Open [FBI Only]_**

**_Note:_****When did I last update? More than two months ago. D: I'm sorry for the late update. It's just laziness and writers block hit me at the same time and cause a catastrophe! Hahaha... I hope this chapter was okay for you... :/**

**Review please? I miss having those. (Although it's my own fault for not updating)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Road To War**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama. **

_**Chapter : 3**_

* * *

_Scanning files…_

_Loading data…_

_Cutting off senses…_

_Preparing visuals…_

_Setting up menu…_

_85%... 90%... 98%... _

_100% _

_Loading complete. _

This feels so familiar. It's just like that time… I guess that's virtual reality for you.

_Welcome to VIREA. This is the space between the world of virtual reality and the real world._

_From this point onward, your journey will be a rough one. You will face dangers that you've never experienced before within the ways of the earth. _

_Do you still wish to proceed?_

"Yes."

_Very well. But after this point there is no turning back… _

_Initiating full body scan…_

That blinding light… I have just entered another dimension. This feels nostalgic. How long has it been since I last entered this warp-like space? 6 months? Yeah… that long… Oh, something seems to be happening…

[WELCOME TO ROAD TO WAR]

PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAME_

A

CUSTOMIZE YOUR APPEARANCE_

HAIR [COLOR, LENGTH]: LIGHT BROWN, SHOULDER LENGTH

EYES: DARK GREEN

CLOTHING STYLE: PROFFESIONAL_

ORGANIZATION_

FBI or MAFIA

AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION COMPLETE_

PREPARING SETTING_

TELEPORTING_

**~Game On!~**

"Lady Vermouth, they have begun the character customization."

The mysterious lady, Vermouth turned her chair around and flipped her blond hair over her shoulders. A small smirk played on her rosy red lips. She lifted a wine glass to her mouth and after downing all of its contents she stood up and chuckled. "They're playing their cards just as I was expecting them to." Setting down the fragile glass onto the table she poured the wine out for herself as well as her subordinate. "Care for a drink, Bourbon?"

"My apologies milady. I'll have to decline."

Her blue eyes looked a bit displeased. But she didn't retaliate. "Suit yourself." Perching herself on the corner of her desk she spoke once again, "We will begin our plan tomorrow. Let them have some fun for at least a while."

Bourbon nodded. "Shall I see to the preparations?" He asked.

"No." A sinister smile formed on Vermouth's face. "I'll see to the preparations myself."

Likewise, Bourbon had on a smirk. "Of course. I forgot you'll be operating this thing by yourself. Can I get you anything then?"

"Just get out. Your cockiness is annoying me."

**~Game On!~**

Two characters began to simultaneously form in the room. Both of them were female. One had light brown shoulder length hair and dark green eyes. She had on a gray fedora, a long unbuttoned navy blue coat that went over her light blue collared blouse and black skirt. Her gloves as well as her boots had a grayish tone. Her skin tone was rather tanned and a pair of glasses was perched on her nose. Her character sheet indicated that her name was Lumina.

Next to her was a girl about as tall as 155 centimeters tall with short platinum blond hair and amber colored eyes. She was skinny and had creamy skin. Her name was Isidore. She was ina black top, blue dark shorts, black leather boots and a military jacket.

The final girl on the other hand was none other than Tsubaki Setsuna. Or Tsubaki, as she wanted to be known in the game. She has the same white complexion and grey, sharp eyes. And her long red-ish black hair is also the same as ever. Tsubaki eyed the room with slight interest.

The room was made to be like a conference room that you can see at offices. But with a little twist. Aside from the regular conference room stuff, this room was also included with state of the art technology and weapons.

The three girls noticed a woman sitting at the head of the table. She had short brownish blond hair and she wore a pair of glasses. When she noticed the newcomers she smiled and stood up. "Welcome to the Crime Investigation Department! You must be the new recruits, Tsubaki, Isidore and Lumina! I'm Jodie Starling. I will be the supervisor for this division. Please, have a seat."

Jodie was nice enough to offer them a seat but the moment they sat down, and alarm rang throughout the room. The advisor looked a bit baffled. "Oh dear. To think that there would be an emergency the moment you arrived. Follow me girls!" She ordered briskly, marching out of the room. "I'll brief you on the way."

"A challenge right of the bat?" Lumina smirked. "Now this is interesting."

"Let's get a move on." Tsubaki said seriously. But even when she said that, there was a slight glint in her eye.

**~Game On!~**

At the same time, three other figures appeared in a laboratory equipped with the latest apparatus, materials as well as computer tech. The three people, all female, were each wearing a pristine white lab coat and were equipped with a pair of disposable gloves.

"Wow! This place is absolutely awesome!" The speaker had curly snow-white hair with one bloody red-colored hair tress on the left side. She also has that one curly hair popping up like an antenna. Her strawberry pink eyes took everything in with absolute glee. "Isn't that right, Nami?"

"Yes it is!" The girl next to her grinned. "By the way, how do you know my name?"

The first girl smiled. "It's in the bar above our heads. We're in a game, remember?"

"Oh that's right!" Nami laughed to herself. Her emerald green eyes smiled along with her as her hip length light blue hair bounced along with her head. "And you are… Rapunzel!"

Nami then turned to the other girl that was with them. "Eto… You must be…" She was confused for a moment then remembered the bar that Rapunzel mentioned and smiled again. "Scarlet! We'll be working together from now on. Nice to meet you!"

Scarlet raised an eyebrow and returned the greeting. Her hair was a mixture of copper red and brown with two locks frame her face and she had amber eyes. Before they could do anything else though, a tall young lady entered the lab. She had short curly brown hair and blue eyes that made her look bored.

"Welcome to the Scientific Research Department. I'm Miyano Shiho and I'm supposed to be your supervisor." She took a seat in one of the chairs at the end of the room and yawned. "I'm supposed to take you girls on a tour of the—"

She was cut of by the loud clanging of the alarm. Shiho cursed under her breath. "Forget the tour. We have an emergency. Follow me."

**~Game On!~**

A young boy of eleven years of age found himself in a technology clad room. "Huh? Where was I put I wonder?" Without a moment of hesitation he began to explore the room. "Wow this place is cool!"

He halted when he spotted his reflection on one of the shiny surfaces of the machines in the room. He noted that he had black hair and yellow eyes with a small crescent moon under his right eye. "Awesome! It looks exactly like what I inputted!"

"Ahem…" A soft clearing of someone's throat in the direction of the door brought his admiration to a pause. "You must be the new recruit?"

"Yes! Shadow Luca at your service!" He saluted. And then he asked. "And you?"

The person that spoke earlier stepped into the illuminated room from the shadows of the doorway. It was a young woman who seemed to be around her early twenties. She had dark hair along with light green eyes. To Luca, her outfit made her look like an air stewardess. Despite looking young and all, she was a shrewd person and was friendly as well.

"My name is Miyano Akemi." She smiled at Luca. "I am the supervisor for the Information and Statistics Department in which you have been placed. Welcome."

"Can I call you Akemi-neechan?" Luca asked innocently to which his supervisor chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat, Luca."

"Great! So Akemi-neechan, what am I supposed to do?"

"First things first, I'll take you on a tour of the place." Akemi said. "How does that sound?"

Luca grinned and gave his advisor two thumbs up. Without any warning an alarm blared out from the speakers in the room. Luca was a little startled by the sudden noise.

"What is that?" He asked Akemi.

She frowned. "It's the emergency alarm. We better get going to the main hall."

Motioning for Luca to follow her, she exited the room advancing to the main hall. After a few turns here and there and taking the elevator up three floors, she pushed open the double doors of the main hall with Luca following close behind her.

The main hall was almost alike to the conference room that was on the Crime Investigation Department's floor. The only difference was that the windows displayed the vast blue sky instead of half skyscrapers like the view from the CID was.

"Shuuichi, what's the case this time?" She directed the question to the man sitting at the head of the table while ignoring everyone else who was seated around the table. It was only when Luca called out to them that she noticed the other participants of the emergency meeting.

"Tsubaki-neechan!" Luca cried out and rushed to take a seat next to Tsubaki. "You're in the FBI too?"

Tsubaki noted all the raised eyebrows from their supervisors and coughed lightly. "Please excuse him, he's only eleven." Then she turned her attention back to Luca. "Yes Luca, I'm also in the FBI. I'm from the CID. And I take it you are from the information section? Now if you would, please pay attention to the master here. He's about to brief us on our first mission."

The master and all their supervisors nodded in approval at the way the situation was handled. Quietly, Luca nodded and settled into his seat. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsubaki noticed that Lumina was giggling. She sighed. Sometimes younger people were just far beyond her league of understanding.

"Now, if Akemi would kindly take a seat..."

"Yes!" Without wasting a second, Akemi rushed to sit beside Jodie.

"Now without further ado, let this meeting begin." The man that was sitting at the head of the table stood up and rested his fingers on the table as he spoke with his clear voice. "I am Akai Shuuichi and I am the vice-chief of the FBI. And on behalf of the rest of the members of this organization I would like to welcome all of you to the crew."

* * *

**_Chapter 3 : Complete_**

**_OC Submission Status : Open_**

**_Note: In the VIREA world, all characters will be addressed with their game names and described using their game appearances. Their identities might or might not be revealed. Any questions may be posted in reviews or via PM. _**

**_Detective Conan Characters that have appeared in this chapter:- _[Please note that their ranks and titles in this story have nothing to do with the original anime/manga]**

**_-Jodie Starling (CID Supervisor)_**_ [Debut]_

**_-Miyano Shiho (SRD Supervisor) _**_[Debut]_

**_-Miyano Akemi (ISD Supervisor) _**_[Debut]_

**_-Akai Shuuichi (Vice-Chief)_**_ [Debut]_

**_-Vermouth_**

**_-Bourbon_**

**_OCs that appeared:-_**

**_-Lumina _(Now who wants to guess who she is? ;) )**

_**-Tsubaki **_

_**-Isidore** [Debut]_

_**-Scarlet **[Debut]_

_**-Nami**_

_**-Rapunzel**_

_**-Luca**_

_**Thank you for reading. Drop a review for your comments, critiques, predictions, inquiries and others. **_**:D **


End file.
